


Color Code

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Kurtoberfest 2015 [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Anxiety, New York City, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stressed-out Kurt has a unique way of keeping his dates for work related functions straight.</p><p>Written for the Kurtoberfest prompt "orange/green/black/red".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Code

“Uh-oh, he’s got the Post-Its,” Sebastian remarks, nudging Adam’s shoulder before he can take a sip of his coffee. Adam raises his eyes over his mug and watches Kurt bustle into the dining room, his organizer in one hand, and four different colored pads of Post-It notes in the other.

“Tis the season,” Adam chuckles, taking that sip.

“Tis the season for what?” Elliot asks, taking a seat at the table with his companions.

“Should we warn him?” Adam asks Sebastian, smiling wryly into his coffee mug.

“Why?” Sebastian answers. “Did anyone warn _us_?”

“Okay,” Kurt says, putting his organizer on the table with an unintended loud _thwap_. “It’s the middle of October, guys, and that means that Winter PR for Christmas has already begun down at _Vogue_.”

“Winter PR?” Elliot asks the men at the table, looking lost in the conversation before it’s even begun.

“Basically months of schmoozing the rich and famous,” Sebastian says. “A lot of smiling, drinking cheap champagne, and kissing ass.”

“Galas, parties, fashion shows,” Adam clarifies. “That sort of thing. And they all require a plus one.”

“Oh,” Elliot says, turning his attention back to Kurt. “Being paid to party. Sounds like fun.”

“Yeah?” Kurt says, his left eyelid twitching the way it always does when he’s under pressure. “Well, it’s not. It’s probably the most stressful time of year for me, so I _really_ need my support system by my side.”

Elliot smiles at his boyfriend, reaching out to pat his hand.

“Of course,” he says, as if that wasn’t even a question. “We’ve got your back. Right guys?”

“Mm-hmm,” Adam says through a sip of his coffee.

“Always do,” Sebastian adds.

“Now, there are four positively _crucial_ functions that require my attendance before the end of this month. That only gives me two weeks to plan coordinating outfits and whatnot.” Sebastian snickers, but Kurt continues undeterred. “Adam, since you were such a big hit at the Cartier Kick-Off Gala last year” - Kurt pulls off an orange Post-It and sticks it to Adam’s chest, the word _Cartier_ and a date written on it in black letters – “I’ll take you again this year, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind,” Adam says.

“I’ll be taking Sebastian to the McQueen Preview Party at Lincoln Center.” He slaps a green Post-It with the words _McQueen/LC_ on Sebastian’s chest.

Sebastian peeks down at it.

“Groovy,” he says. “The bathrooms there are epically huge. A great place to drop in for a quickie.”

Adam snorts into his coffee, but Kurt just rolls his eyes.

“I’m also taking Sebastian to the luncheon at the Four Seasons…” He puts a second Post-It, a black one this time, under the green one on his chest, the words _Four Seasons_ written on it in gold Sharpie, “since Adam can’t attend and Elliot has a gig.”

“Luckies,” Sebastian mutters, “those Four Seasons luncheons are _sooooo_ boring.”

“And Elliot…”

“Here it comes,” Adam says, throwing Elliot a wink when he turns his way.

“…you’re coming with me to the after party that _Vogue_ is throwing for the Midnight Prada Show.” Elliot watches in amusement as a red Post-It gets stuck to his chest. He looks at Adam, then Sebastian, both casually going about their lives with Post-Its adhered to their clothes, apparently used to this system of cataloguing their time.

“Uh…did he just… _color code_ us?” Elliot asks.

“You’re new here,” Sebastian says. “You got off easy. Just wait until Christmas.”

“You know,” Adam says, giving Sebastian a covert nod, “I think it’s about time that _we_ started planning some parties of our own, and cover Kurt in Post-Its.”

“As long as that’s all he’s wearing,” Sebastian adds, motioning with his head toward the anxious man making notes in his planner, his eyelid twitching so rapidly that he’s opted to keep that eye shut.

“If we were going to throw a party,” Elliot says, only partially catching on to the silent planning going on between the other two men, “where would we throw it?”

“Well, if _I_ got to choose,” Adam says, standing from the table and abandoning his half-full coffee cup, “I think I’d pick” – He brushes his fingers lightly over the side of Kurt’s neck – “right here.”

“That’s really cute,” Kurt says, swallowing heavy, “but now’s not a good t-time.” His voice stutters when Adam goes from kissing him gently to sucking, nibbling, making a mark.

“And I think,” Sebastian says, leaving his seat, “that I’d want to go to the party starting _here_.” He peels one of his Post-Its off and sticks it to Kurt’s belt,

“Se---sebastian,” Kurt scolds, wiggling his hips a bit to move away from the hands undoing his pants, “I’m serious. I’ve got a lot of work to…”

“Hey Elliot,” Sebastian calls, cutting off Kurt’s complaint, which dies anyway beneath Adam’s mouth pressed to his, “you want to lend me a hand?”

“Absolutely,” Elliot says, grinning from ear to ear, joining Sebastian in the removal of Kurt’s pants, holding Kurt’s arms behind his back until he stops struggling and Sebastian can put his mouth over him, “this party looks _way_ more fun anyway.”

 

 


End file.
